The Ghost Train Trailer's
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: this is the Trailer of The Ghost Train: The Ghost of Timothy. (Little Witch Academy X Thomas and Friends)
1. The Ghost Train: The Ghost of Timothy

The Ghost Train: The Ghost of Timothy Trailer

in a fog afternoon, on the railway. at the freight Bay.

Zam was pulling his freight train, however you felt the cold chills within him.

Zam: we better be off going.

Zam was puffing along the tracks.

it was a long trip to get to the loading dock.

Zam was making his time to get to the loading dock.

among with the fog coming closing everywhere including the cold weather.

Zam: I never be cold in this time of the month.

Runner was passing by him.

Runner: so much for that I guess I must be working more.

While Zam made it to loading dock, he went back to sheds.

(horror music)

however the fog got even more thicker.

Zam could barely even see anything, however he heard a whistle.

(Timothy's whistle)

(Ghost Train theme)

Zam: H-HELLO? I-is...a.anyone here?

a shadow finger of an engine came close by him.

Zam: I do not know who you are, but I'm not afraid of you!

from the Tank Engine shadow figure reappear as the ghost of Timothy.

Timothy: do you do believe in ghosts?

Zam: dear Lord it is you!

Timothy: Hahahahaha!!

Zam: no you're not thinking about taking me away!!

Timothy: Hahahahaha!!

Zam: MEP!!

however Timothy reversed and disappeared.

Zam: thank goodness I'm not going to be gone.

he puffed away never ever thinking about this.

Timothy: you fool you have no idea who I am or don't know anything about my demise.

The Ghost Train: The Ghost of Timothy


	2. Banshee 311 Trailer

Banshee 311 Trailer

A/N: this is from the ghost train 2: The clinchfield Curse

however in a storm in the witch Academy begin to blow over.

in the railroad Docking Bay of the academy, Akko cleaning up some of the boxes.

Zam come in and Akko unload it's in the boxes.

Akko: so are you trying to go back.

Zam: well I can't, this hard storm is been very acting weird lately.

Akko: well that is very kind of a bit odd. 

Akko went back inside the academy to be warmed.

Zam went to the engine shed to get some sleep.

Zam's fireman and Driver went to a cavern to get some sleep.

Zam was sleeping until he heard a bell and a whistle.

he woke up and looked around for everything.

Zam: that's odd, it sounds just like an American locomotive. there's no way that there could be an American locomotive on this Railway.

however Zam was wrong he heard the bell and whistle coming in louder including puffing sounds.

it came a few inches away from him.

Zam: H-hello? is...anyone there?

however a red bright light barely blind him, also red smoke came behind the bright lights.

Zam: dear Lord...You!

the lights became on bright anymore and soon showed the shape of the engine.

Demon 311: Yes Zam, it's me ya!

Demon 311: hahahahahahahaha!!

Banshee 311 Trailer


	3. Phantom Train 13 Trailer

Phantom Train 13 Trailer

on a rainy cloudy day the engines are working hard delivering some scrap to smelter yard.

behind the scrap yard shed diesel engine looked around him with nothing but disgrace.

Thomas was puffing outside the smelter yard.

*I was meant to be a really useful engine that's all I ever wants to be...*

flashback of the past*

*however the controller and his older brother both have different things comments*

*the younger controller disliking me or something like scrap.*

*while the older one think of me out of something as a very useful engine.*

[every single time I've Been Working on the Railroad trying to please both of them.]

[bought the youngerbought the younger one scrap on wheels..]

[I've been working several months since there ain't got time but the older one think of me something useful.]

but it wasn't always happy for me or the other engines got the pride and a joy.

*but my other brother his name was wart, me and him were both the same class diesels.*

however I was nothing more than an incomplete model... the younger one needed to scrap me...when I'm no longer in use.. I hate it I hate it I hate everything!!!!

I HATED MY LIFE!!!

I LIKE IT THE YOUNGER BROTHER FOR WHAT HE BEEN TREATING ME FOR!?!

HE NEVER EVEN DID NOTHING!!!

THAT'S ONE THING MUST I DO TO END HIS LIFE!!!

AND THAT'S ALL THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!!

 ***flashback ended***

diesel begin to Glow is red light.

and now I have returned!!! 13 said.

I came back from the grave to get you little brother. 13 said.

my real name is forbidden to be mentioned!! All That Remains is my number!!! 13 said.

(the Phantom train 13 horn)

Phantom Train 13...

coming soon on fanfiction!!

your nightmares are about to get even more worse


End file.
